


Five Key Points

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kinda almost smut?, M/M, Multiple Selves, Red jerm nuts in the background, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested! Michael was not expecting to enter his room to find five Jeremys.





	Five Key Points

“The blue Mountain Dew tastes a lot better than I thought it would.”

“Maybe it’s just windex then.”

“I mean. I hope not.” Jeremy sipped from the bottle in his hand. “Wouldn’t that kill me tragically?”

Michael shrugged. “Only if you’re a weak bitch.”

“You know I am.”

“Yeah, I know.” Michael snorted. “I, however, drink windex on the daily. Because I’m manly. A strong gay man.”

“Right, so manly, so strong.” Jeremy laughed, drinking a bit more. 

“Thanks. I do it to gain more man points which I use to impress my hot bisexual boyfriend, who is a weak bitch.”

“You don’t need man points to impress me, babe, you can do that all on your own.” Jeremy smiled. 

Michael grinned, stealing a kiss. “Man points help, though.”

“They couldn’t make me love you more!”

“Aw, how very bisexual of you.” Michael bumped his shoulder playfully.

“It’s who I am, Mikey,” Jeremy said, grinning. “Kinda got a headache though.”

Michael hummed, pulling Jeremy into his side. “Want some tylenol?”

“You got the liquid shit?”

“Of course I do.” Michael kissed the side of his head.

“Can I have some?” Jeremy asked sweetly. 

“Well yeah, you dumb bitch, I offered it to you.” Michael snorted, tone affectionate.

“Fetch it for me, jerk.”

Michael kissed him sweetly before standing up. “Be right back with your meds, your royal highness.” He bowed dramatically.

Jeremy giggled. “Don’t take too long, babe.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Michael paused to blow a kiss before pulling the door shut behind him.

Jeremy pulled Michael’s blanket up over him. His headache was seeming to get worse by the second. 

It was only about ten minutes later that Michael returned, cup in hand. “Hey, I got your stuff.”

“What?” Jeremy asked, but it seemed to be more than one voice. 

Michael looked up at him. Then at the other hims. He froze. “What.”

Five different Jeremys were staring at him, each one’s cardigan a different color. They blinked at him. 

Michael gaped. “What the fuck?”

“Michael!” they all said, but in very different tones. 

“What the holy shit?!” Michael’s eyes were wide. 

The one with a reddish cardigan scrambled to his feet, rushing toward Michael. 

Michael blinked, quickly setting the cup down on the desk beside him. 

The red Jeremy grabbed Michael and yanked him down for a harsh kiss. 

Michael was frozen in shock, too confused to kiss back.

The shorter boy was already shedding his cardigan and trailing his hands under Michael’s shirt. 

Michael finally pulled away, grabbing Jeremy’s hand to pull them out of his shirt. “What’s happening?!”

“I’m seducing you, baby.”

“That’s not what I was talking about!” Michael moved Jeremy back a bit. “Why are there many?!”

“Who cares? Dick me into next week, Mikey.”

“Wh- No, stop! No one dicks anything until I get answers!”

“I need to be dicked.”

Michael made a noise, turning to his dresser. He pulled open the top drawer, pulling out a dildo and handing it to him. “Dick yourself! Someone just answer me!”

Red Jeremy stared at it. “Too small.”

Another Jeremy, this one in a lighter blue than Jeremy usually wore, finally found the courage to speak, though his voice was very quiet and trembling. “I–I think–” He cleared his throat, but his voice didn’t change. “I think th-the Mountain Dew, i-it– I-I think it did th-this.”

Michael’s eyebrows furrowed. “It made you multiply? And horny?”

Blue Jeremy’s eyes widened. “I-I’m not– I’m not horny!”

“Apparently not.”

Blue Jeremy gulped. “S-Sorry,” he said. “I-I thought it’s like, a-a S– You know. A-A supercomputer th-thing.”

A Jeremy in a green cardigan laughed. “Yo, Mikey, there’s a guy grinding on you right now!”

Michael grimaced, very much aware of the version of Jeremy who was rutting against him in desperation. “I know.” 

Green Jeremy hopped to his feet. “Need some help with that, dude?”

“I don’t know! Do I?!”

“He’s gettin’ off on your leg, man.”

“I am aware, yes. Who cares? Why would the computer bitch make five of you?”

“I dunno, probably a glitch. Y’know how Mountain Dew affects it.” Green Jeremy shrugged. “He’s really going at it.”

“I know, thanks!” Michael pointedly ignored the small whimpers red Jeremy was making. “What about you two?” He pointed to the other two who had yet to speak. “Gonna say anything?”

A yellow-clad Jeremy coughed. “I’m just here for the ride. He’s kinda creepin’ me out though,” he said, scooting away from a Jeremy in purple. The latter remained silent. 

Michael eyed the purple one. “Well?”

Purple Jeremy stared at him and showed his skinny middle finger. 

Michael scoffed. “Wow.”

“I-I’m sc—I’m scared,” Blue Jeremy managed, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

Red Jeremy was still going at it, trying to pull Michael’s pants off. 

Michael sighed, grabbing red Jeremy’s wrists once again. He held them tightly so he couldn’t pull away, leaning over to murmur lowly in his ear. “If I let you cum will you stop?”

Red Jeremy shuddered and nodded desperately, purring. 

Michael growled more out of frustration than arousal. He pressed his knee up hard between Red Jeremy’s legs, nipping at his jaw where he knew he was most sensitive. When he spoke again, his voice was low and commanding. “Then cum.”

Red Jeremy squealed, keening under Michael’s dominant voice and doing just what his boyfriend commanded. He shook with pleasure. 

Yellow Jeremy could have sworn he heard Purple Jeremy mutter, “Pathetic.”

Michael huffed, pulling away. “Great, now that that’s taken care of,” He eyed the other Jeremys. “This is like one of those weird tropes where someone gets split into their core components or whatever, isn’t it?”

Green Jeremy laughed. “Yeah, dude! Though I resent myself for lust being a core component.”

“Right,” Michael muttered. Great. “So if the red one is lust, the blue one must be fear, right? Or is it anxiety?”

Blue Jeremy looked down at his clothes. “O-Oh, me? I–I’d say I’m p-pre-pretty anxious right now.”

Michael nodded. Anxiety it was. He turned to the green one. “Who are you?”

Green Jeremy grinned. “I’m your bro, dude! Right hand man!”

“Oh, ‘Bro’ Jerm, okay. What about you two?” He turned to the yellow and purple ones. “Yellow and asshole? That doesn’t add up. He’s not _that_ much of an ass, and he doesn't even like the color yellow that much.”

Yellow Jeremy frowned. “It’s a bad color. I don’t know who I am.” He stood up, mostly to get away from the purple one, but fell right on his face. 

Green Jeremy giggled. “Oh, he’s clumsy!”

“Oh, it’s clumsy, of course! That’s cute.”

Yellow Jeremy sighed. “Of course I am.”

Michael snorted, but turned to the purple one. “And you?”

Purple Jeremy scoffed. “Me? I’m leaving.”

Michael’s eyebrows shot up as he stepped in front of him. “Uh, no the fuck you aren’t.”

The Jeremy didn’t seem fazed. “Get out of my way.”

“No? Fuck off, go sit down.”

“No!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “What, are you stubbornness or something?”

“What are you, an idiot or something?”

Michael looked sad. “Jeremy, babe, that was terrible. At least be better at insults if you’re gonna use them.”

Purple Jeremy jolted, looking surprised for a moment, but quickly returned to an expression of apathy. “Fuck off.”

“No. Tell me who you are.”

“No.”

“Pettiness?”

“I’m done with this conversation.”

“Ok, fine, I’ll just assume you’re a big ole combination of the frustrating bits.” Michael grabbed him, turning him around and guiding him back over to the bed. 

The Jeremy struggled, but being Jeremy, he wasn’t strong enough to stop Michael. 

Green Jeremy frowned. “Hey, I can be frustrating, but not like that!”

“Mhm.” Michael pushed him down onto the bed. “Stay,” He commended, voice firm.

Purple Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Loser,” he mumbled. 

Before Blue Jeremy could properly begin hyperventilating, Red Jeremy was back at Michael’s jeans button. 

“God damn it.” Michael pulled his hands away yet again. “Look, sweetie, If you do as I say for the next few hours, I’ll fuck you for as long as you want, okay?”

“Can’t wait that long, babe,” Red Jeremy explained. 

“You either wait or I won’t let you cum.”

Red Jeremy blinked. “Mikey, I’ll cum anyway.”

Michael tsked. “Okay fine. You know those handcuffs we have? Go put then on. Cuff yourself to the bed and wait for me, ok?”

The boy scrambled to do exactly that. 

Yellow Jeremy was still on the floor. “I would very much like to have more than one personality trait, thanks.”

Michael cooed at him. “I know, honey. Yo, Bro boy, help him, please? Try to keep him on two feet.”

Green Jeremy laughed. “Sir yes sir.” He helped the yellow one to his feet. 

Michael let out a breath. “How the hell do we fix this?”

Green Jeremy was having a considerably difficult time keeping Yellow Jeremy standing. “I dunno,” he said. “You’ll figure it out! We trust you! You’re the best!”

Michael grimaced. “Great.” His eyes drifted over to blue Jeremy, expression softening. “Hey there,” He greeted, voice soft.

Blue Jeremy was trembling. “H-He–” He coughed. “Hello.”

Michael shifted a bit closer. “Do you want a hug?”

“H-Hug?” 

Yellow Jeremy smiled. “Hug him!”

Michael moved a little closer, holding his arms open. “Hug.”

Blue Jeremy collapsed into Michael, still shaking wildly.

Michael held him tight, running his fingers through his hair in the way that always calmed him down.

The boy in his arms seemed to slow his trembling slightly. “I-I love you, Mi-Micah.”

“I love you too,” Michael smiled, kissing his forehead.

Green Jeremy was grinning. “Gay,” he accused. 

“Yeah,” Michael agreed, squeezing Blue Jeremy slightly.

Yellow Jeremy cooed. “I think it’s adorable.”

“I think it’s pathetic,” Purple Jeremy mumbled. 

Michael’s expression didn’t change. “Mm, I don’t give a shit what you think, rude boy.” Michael smiled softly. “Although I do still love you. Even if this part of you inherited the asshole genes. So suck it up, you little bitch.”

“Gross, take that back,” Purple Jeremy ordered, grimacing. 

“Never!”

“I’m leaving.” Purple Jeremy got up again. 

“Sit your punk ass down before I lock you in the closet.”

“Should have locked boner boy in the closet.”

“He’s fine where he is.”

“He’s naked.”

“That happens. You have the same dick, don’t worry. We all already know what it looks like.”

“I’m going to throw up.”

“Oh, don’t be such a baby.” Michael turned his attention back to Blue Jeremy, still in his arms. He kissed him sweetly. “Feeling any better?”

Blue Jeremy gulped. “I-I wish I cou-could say yes.”

“Aw, it’s okay. Do you want my hoodie?”

The boy wanted to say yes, but hesitated. 

Michael smiled, tugging the hoodie off and holding it out. “Arms up?”

Blue Jeremy slowly raised his arms. 

Michael used one hand to pull his cardigan off, tossing it aside. Then he gently pulled the hoodie down over his head, smiling lovingly. “There. Adorable.”

The boy pulled the hood over on his head. “Th-Thank you, Mikey,” he whispered. 

“No problem,” Michael smiled, pulling him back into his side. He glanced over at red Jeremy, naked and tied to the bed. He blinked. “Have you been nutting?”

Red Jeremy groaned. “No thanks to you, hot stuff. Come over here and help me.”

Michael’s eyebrows furrowed. “Jesus, how many times have you nutted while laying there?”

“Only three, baby, c’mon, help a guy out over here.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Just sniff my pillows or something.”

“Damn, hard to get.”

Michael looked away, turning back to the yellow and green Jeremys. “Any idea how to try to undo this?”

Yellow Jeremy shrugged. “Your guess is as good as ours. I think anxiety boy over there is going to sleep though.”

“Hm?” Michael looked down at the boy in his arms.

Blue Jeremy was breathing evenly, eyes closed. 

“Aw, that’s sweet.” Michael smiled down at him, cradling him close to his chest.

“It’s adorable!”

Green Jeremy hummed. “It’s really gay.”

Michael looked back up. “He’s fine like this, don’t bother him. Back to ideas, please.”

“Back to the lack of ideas,” Green Jeremy corrected. “This just in: still no ideas.”

Michael grimaced. “Right. Uh, how about more red? Maybe it’ll just cancel it out and put you guys back.”

Yellow Jeremy somehow fell over again. “You really wanna try mixing flavors like that? It might not be pretty.” He didn’t bother trying to stand up. 

“Well, it’s the only thing I can think of. If you have anything, feel free to put it out there, bud. All ideas welcome.”

Green Jeremy shrugged. “I dunno, dude, I don’t really wanna risk making this worse unless it has to be, y’know?” He looked over at the bed, with Red Jeremy on it, and decided that was a mistake. 

Michael sighed, closing his eyes to try and think. “Well, I can’t just _leave_ you guys like this to try and do research. One of you will, like, die. Or wander off.” He shot a pointed look at Purple Jeremy.

Yellow Jeremy frowned. “You know we’re in the age of technology, right? Just google it.”

Green Jeremy whacked him. “Idiot, there’s nothing online about this shit.”

“No fighting,” Michael chastised. “We can figure this out.”

Yellow Jeremy mumbled an apology. 

Green Jeremy looked down. “Bro, I think Blue’s having a dream. Can’t imagine it’s a good one.” He pointed to where Blue Jeremy was shaking violently. 

Michael’s eyes widened. “Shit.” He carefully brought a hand up to the shaking boy’s cheek. “Jerm?” He coaxed softly. “Hey, babe, wake up please.”

Blue Jeremy whimpered pathetically. 

Green Jeremy blinked. “You gotta slap him, dude, that’ll wake him up.”

Michael ignored that suggestion, shaking Jeremy lightly. “Jerm, c’mon, wake up, Miah.”

Blue Jeremy whined, an eye opening and a tear falling from it.

“Hey there,” Michael whispered, wiping the tear away with his thumb. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

The boy looked around, breathing heavily. “S-Sor-Sorry.”

Yellow Jeremy sighed. “So Blue can only have nightmares and I can’t stand up without falling on my face, I think this is hell.”

Michael just held blue Jeremy close to his chest. “We need to fix this ASAP.”

Green Jeremy shrugged. “I think it’s funny.” He paused. “Hey, bro, Jerk is trying to leave.” Purple Jeremy was at the door. 

Michael tsked. “Go sit down!” He demanded, tone leaving no room for argument. 

Purple Jeremy opened the door. 

Michael growled. “Jeremy Heere, you sit down right now or I swear to fuck I will lock you in that god damn closet.”

He stared at Michael unamused. “No.”

Michael nodded, gently sitting Blue Jeremy down in his computer chair. “Just a second, Miah.” Michael turned on his heel, striding over to Purple Jeremy until they were face to face, only a few inches away from each other. “Last chance.”

Purple Jeremy tsked, seeming to stare at the wall behind Michael for a moment before looking back at him. “Optic nerve blocking, on.”

Green Jeremy gasped. “Bitch!”

Yellow Jeremy once again picked himself off the floor. “Yo what the fuck?”

Michael just rolled his eyes. “Jeremy, no offense, but you’re as intimidating as a 12 year old weeaboo like this.” He picked Purple Jeremy up, throwing him over his shoulder. Then he turned, striding to the closet door.

“Hey!” Purple Jeremy beat on Michael’s back with his fists. “Put me down! I’m not a weeaboo!”

“Uh-huh. Whatever.” Michael dropped him down- gently but firmly- onto the closet floor before stepping out, shutting the door, and jamming it shut with a stool.

“Fuckin’ loser,” Purple Jeremy pouted. 

Green Jeremy applauded. “Yo, you did it! Now fix that one.” He pointed to Red Jeremy. 

Michael watched mournfully as the upsettingly large pool of semen on his sheets grew a bit more. “There’s no fixing that one,” He sighed.

“How’s he doing that?”

“God only knows.” Michael grumbled. “I need to think.”

Blue Jeremy was starting to think Michael wasn’t going to return to him. 

Yellow Jeremy held onto the bedframe. “Hey, why’s Green me not got any bad traits?”

“Purple sucked them all up.” Michael shuffled back over to Blue Jeremy, pulling him up to take his place in the computer chair, pulling him down to sit on his lap.

Blue Jeremy smiled and leaned back against Michael happily, only shaking a little. 

“I’m kinda hungry,” Yellow Jeremy said. 

Michael wrapped his arms around Blue Jeremy’s waist, propping his chin on his shoulder. “The rest of your McNuggets are in the bag on the bedside table, babe.”

“Oh, hell yeah!” Yellow Jeremy cried, tripping on the way to the table. 

“Hey, those are my McNuggets!” Green Jeremy argued. 

Blue Jeremy buried his face in Michael’s neck to drown out the shouting. 

Michael cooed, rubbing his back with one hand while using his other one to grab his headphones off of his desk. “Here, Miah, try these. I’ll put on your calm playlist, yeah?”

Blue Jeremy nodded, making a pitiful sound. The green and yellow versions of him were still fighting over the bag of food, and the yellow one would be losing due to his clumsiness if Jeremy himself wasn’t so bad at fighting. 

Michael slipped the headphones over Blue Jeremy’s ears, pulling his phone out and playing Jeremy’s playlist. He looked up at the other two. “Hey, stop that. Green, are you hungry?”

“Bro, I could eat anything right now,” Green Jeremy whined. 

“Then don’t eat my McNuggets!” Yellow Jeremy yelled. 

“Share! There's 8 left, you get four each.”

“But Mikey!” Yellow Jeremy complained. “C’mon!”

“No buts! Be nice to yourself. I love you. Eat your nugs.”

“No offense but that’s gay,” Green Jeremy accused. 

“Yes, Jeremiah. It is.”

“Kinda weird ‘cuz we’re buds, but I’ll let it slide.” 

Yellow Jeremy went to take a bite of a chicken nugget, but stopped when he heard Red Jeremy moaning. “Can that stop?”

Michael hummed. “Probably not. What’s that nut count on over there, bud?”

Red Jeremy licked his lips. “Sixteen, sweet cheeks.”

“Jesus,” Michael muttered. “How are you even still conscious?”

He winked. “You keep me feelin’ alive, baby.”

Michael snorted. “Just don’t kill yourself from nutting.”

“The only acceptable way to die,” Red Jeremy mumbled. “Hot stuff, why don’t you stand up and give me a show?”

Michael hummed dismissively. “No thanks. Use your big boy imagination.” He glanced down at the Jeremy in his lap to see how he was doing.

Blue Jeremy was breathing evenly, but awake this time, afraid to go back to sleep. His hands were covered by the long sleeves of Michael’s hoodie, and were folded neatly in front of him. 

Michael smiled fondly, pecking his lips and then the tip of his nose. “You’re the sweetest version,” he noted, even though he knew Blue Jeremy couldn’t hear him over the noise from the headphones.

Blue Jeremy smiled shyly up at Michael.

Green Jeremy coughed around a nugget. “Mike, why are you kissing on him?”

“Because I’m in love with your dumb asses.”

Green Jeremy seemed very surprised. “O-Oh, uh, like, in a bro way? Like best friends?”

Michael snorted, giving Blue Jeremy another sweet kiss. “Yeah, totally.”

Blue Jeremy giggled. 

“Uh, okay, but that’s like, on the breach,” Green Jeremy warned. 

“Right, of course,” Michael smiled. He ruffled Blue Jeremy’s hair affectionately. “No homo, obvs.”

Green Jeremy nodded. “Yes, no homo.”

Blue Jeremy closed his eyes in comfort. 

Michael hugged Blue Jeremy against his chest. “I hope purple boy isn’t trying to chew through my walls in there.”

“I can hear you, dumbass!” a voice called from the closet. 

“Don’t gnaw on my fuckin’ walls in there, then!”

“I don’t have the teeth of a beaver!”

Michael snorted. “How are your nugs?”

Green Jeremy and Yellow Jeremy nodded simultaneously. “Good!”

“Good.” Michael took a quick inventory of the situation while things were calm. “Ok,” he sighed. “I think we should _try_ the red. All it does is shut it down, right? So theoretically, it should shut down whatever caused this.”

Yellow Jeremy shrugged. “I’ll probably choke on it,” he said, subsequently choking on a nugget. 

“Oh my god.” Michael quickly shifted blue Jeremy off of his lap so he could go smack Yellow Jeremy’s back.

Yellow Jeremy coughed up a piece. “Fuck! I could have died!”

Green Jeremy looked upset. “If he died, when we get put back together, would we be clumsy or not? I think a sacrifice is in order here.”

Blue Jeremy whined. 

Michael shook his head, hurrying back over to Blue Jeremy. “No one is dying. You’re all part of Jeremy, and that means all of you are just as vital.”

“Even closet dude?” Green Jeremy complained. 

“Yes.” Michael resumed his place in the computer chair, holding his arms open for Blue Jeremy.

Blue Jeremy cuddled into him again. 

“I don’t like closet dude,” Yellow Jeremy said. “Or red dude to be honest.”

Red Jeremy made a noise. “Michael likes me and that’s all I need.”

“They’re all important,” Michael insisted. “It’s fine.”

“Mm, I could live without closet guy,” Green Jeremy said. “What’s his deal anyway?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Michael dismissed. “He’s just as much of Jeremy as you guys are.”

“I don’t like that,” Yellow Jeremy said. “I vote to take him out.”

“Kill him!” Green Jeremy agreed. 

“No! Leave him alone.” Michael’s voice was sincere, eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t hurt him.”

“He’s bad and evil!”

“He’s not! He’s a part of you, whether you like it or not. Even if we could, I wouldn’t change a single thing about you. Having all five of these traits is what makes you you, Jeremy.”

“I don’t want to be me,” Yellow Jeremy pouted. 

“You are you, Jerm.” Michael held Blue Jeremy tight. “Hey, how about we try out the red? If it doesn’t work, we can start trying to figure something else out.”

“Fine,” said Green Jeremy. “But I’m not drinking after any of these fools.”

Michael hummed. “You can go first. There's some under the bed.”

Green Jeremy tsked. “Fall Down Boy, get it for me.”

Yellow Jeremy frowned. “What? But you’re–” He fell once again onto the floor. “Ah. Maximizing your resources I see.” He reached under the bed and rolled a bottle toward himself. 

“Once you two drink it, let purple out and give him some. Then untie nut boy.”

“What about him?” Green Jeremy pointed to Blue Jeremy. “He’s your favorite I think.”

“Don’t get jealous over yourself, babe. Just bring it over here after you four have some.”

“Dunno why you’re callin’ me babe, bro.” Green Jeremy took the bottle from the Jeremy on the floor, sipped it, and passed it back, waiting for Yellow Jeremy to take a drink. 

“No Homo, babe bro.”

“Uh huh.”

Yellow Jeremy struggled to stand up. “Do we really have to open that closet door?”

“Yes,” Michael squeezed Blue Jeremy. 

Blue Jeremy snuggled into him. 

“Ugh, fine, but you owe us.” Green Jeremy removed the stool from in front of the closet door. 

Michael hummed. “M’kay, fine, whatevs.”

Yellow Jeremy held the door as Green Jeremy lunged in, grabbing Purple Jeremy by surprise. The latter screamed. 

Michael watched the display mournfully. They were terrible at fighting in any way. It was sad to watch.

Various shouts and curses came from both of the boys wrestling on the floor until Green Jeremy stood up triumphantly. “I poured it down his goddamn throat!”

“Did you try asking him to drink it first?”

“No, he bit me so I resorted to violence.”

Purple Jeremy shrugged.

Michael hummed. “Fine. Red’s next.”

Red Jeremy pouted. “I don’t want that.”

Yellow Jeremy sighed. “Michael nutted in it.”

“I want it.”

Michael scrunched up his nose. “Just untie him so he can drink it.”

“Don’t you dare untie me,” Red Jeremy warned.

Michael rolled his eyes. “If your hands are free you can beat your meat properly.”

“Don’t need to, I can just look at you, baby.”

“Just untie him.”

Green Jeremy unlatched the handcuffs. “You’re an embarrassment,” he mumbled, handing over the bottle. Red Jeremy sat up and took a sip of it.

“Michael did not nut in this,” he complained. “I know what his nut tastes like, and--”

“Gonna have to cut you off there, boner boy,” Yellow Jeremy interjected.

“Bring me the bottle, please,” Michael hummed. “But not yellow. He’ll drop it.”

“Thanks, feeling so loved.”

Green Jeremy took the drink from Red Jeremy and passed it over to Michael.

Michael gently pulled the headphones off of Blue Jeremy’s ears. “Hey there, Miah. Will you have a sip of this for me, please?” He lifted the bottle up in offering.

Blue Jeremy’s calm expression twisted into one of fear. “I-It always hu-hurts when I-- It gives m-me headaches.”

Michael nodded in understanding. “I know, Miah. But look, I have some medicine for you right here, sweetie.” Michael motioned to the cup he had brought in earlier. “Just a little, for me?”

Blue Jeremy gnawed on his lip. “I-I don’t wan-wanna disappear,” he whispered.

Michael shook his head. “You won’t. You’re not gonna go anywhere, okay? You’ll still be right here with me. You’re always gonna be a part of Jeremy.”

“Bu-But it’ll be li-like I’m dying,” Blue Jeremy argued.

“No, of course not. You won’t be dying. You’ll be becoming whole again. You won’t have to feel so scared all the time, or only have nightmares when you sleep. Trust me. I wouldn’t let you die.”

“I-I fe-feel scared all the time, a-anyway,” the boy said, “I-I just cov-cover it up better.”

“I know,” Michael murmured. “But hey, I’m right here. I’ll always be right here to protect you, yeah?”

Blue Jeremy sniffled. “W-Was I rea-really your favorite?” He had heard that being said between songs on the playlist.

Michael smiled, leaning close to whisper so the others couldn’t hear. “Yeah. Not was. _Are_.”

The boy’s instant tears let the other Jeremys know exactly what Michael had told him. “Th-Thank you,” he whispered. 

Michael kissed him sweetly. “Just a sip?”

“O-Okay.”

Michael lifted the bottle up, bringing it up to Blue Jeremy’s lips.

The boy opened his mouth hesitantly. 

Michael carefully poured some of the drink into his mouth, letting him have a sip before pulling it away again. “Good?”

Blue Jeremy nodded. “T-Tingly.” 

Michael hummed, hugging him close. 

Blue Jeremy hugged Michael tightly. The others started mumbling about feeling strange.

“It’s okay,” Michael assured. He briefly wondered how many times Red Jeremy had ended up ejaculating on his poor sheets.

“M-Mich-Michael, I-I don’t f-feel so good,” Blue Jeremy complained.

Michael just hugged him as close as possible, rocking him slightly to comfort him.

Blue Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut, shaking in Michael’s arms until the nausea started to dissipate. He cracked an eye open.

Michael pulled back from where he’d buried his face in Blue Jeremy’s shoulder. “..Jerm?”

There was only one Jeremy in the room now, his cardigan the normal dark blue color. “...Michael?”

Michael broke into a wide grin. “Hey.”

Jeremy gulped. “What...just happened?”

“I don’t know.”

“I–I just had like thirty orgasms.”

“Jesus Christ. Were they good?”

“I mean. I think so. It’s all jumbled.”

“Oh god, my poor sheets. I’m just gonna have to flip the whole mattress, huh.”

Jeremy grimaced. “Sorry, Mikey. I think I woulda nutted on anything.”

“I am wildly aware. Who, exactly, was the purple one?”

“Ah. SQUIP boy. He’s really pathetic I think. The red shut it off though.”

Michael nodded. “That makes sense. How do you feel?”

“Called out.”

Michael snorted.

“I’m not clumsy enough that it’s 20% of my personality! And I don’t go around saying bro no homo!”

“We all know the truth now, Heere.” He pecked his lips. “No homo.”

“All I know now is that I hate myself even more than I did before.”

“Dude, that’s like the opposite of what I was trying to get across when there were five of you!”

“Five awful human beings!”

Michael pushed him off his lap, dropping him onto the floor with a ‘thump’. “Sorry, no one gets to trash talk my boyfriend.”

“Ow– Hey! You threw me into the closet!” 

“Yeah, you weren’t listening!”

“Because of how horrible I am!”

“Jeremy, I _will_ throw you into the pool of your own nut.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened. “For the love of god, please do not.”

“Then stop bashing my amazing boyfriend!”

“You deserve a better boyfriend!”

“I don’t want one, Fuck off!”

Jeremy shrank. “S-Sorry, Michael.”

Michael grimaced slightly. “Jerm, _I’m_ sorry. Come back up here, please?”

“You pushed me off.”

“Yes, I did. Now come back.”

“Do you want to push me off again?”

“No, I want to kiss you.”

“Oh! Kiss me!”

“Then c’mere!”

Jeremy huffed and climbed back up. 

Michael pulled him close, securing his arms around his waist. “Now. Tell me who’s a good boy.”

Jeremy hummed. “You are.”

“Nope, wrong answer.”

“Mikey, c’mon,” Jeremy complained. “You even told one of me that he was your favorite.”

“He was scared, Jerm. I love all of you. Now tell me who’s a good boy.”

“You are!”

“Nope. No kisses ‘till you get it right.”

“Michael!” Jeremy cried. “There were literally just five of me, and you’re fixated on this?”

“Yes.”

“I want a kiss, Micah.” Jeremy pouted, trying to channel the version of himself that Michael had favored. “Please?”

Michael hummed. “Who’s a good boy?”

“M-Me?” Jeremy offered. 

“That’s right!” Michael kissed the tip of his nose. “Say it again.”

“Me?” Jeremy didn’t want to say the whole thing. 

“What about you?”

“...’m good?”

“Whole sentence, love.”

Jeremy’s voice lowered. “I-I’m a good, uh, boy?”

Michael smiled, pecking his lips. “Right. Again.”

“Do I gotta?”

“Mhm. It’s the kiss toll.”

“I’m a good boy,” Jeremy said quickly. “Kiss.”

Michael smiled, pecking his lips sweetly.

“I like that kiss.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm, you’re the best.”

“Who’s a good boy?” Michael smiled.

Jeremy blushed. “I-I’m a good boy.”

Michael kissed him again. “Who’s my favourite boy?”

“I’m your favorite boy?”

“Right again!” Michael kissed him for slightly longer. “And why are you my favourite?” 

“Because I’m a twink that you like to fuck!” Jeremy grinned. 

Michael laughed, kissing Jeremy’s cheek. “That’s, like, 10% of it.”

“Oh. Because I-I’m a good boy?”

“Yes!” Michael kissed him yet again.

Jeremy fidgeted. “Do I have to say that whenever I want a kiss forever?”

“Not forever, but I will kiss you when you say it.”

“But will you still kiss me if I don’t?”

“Course I will. I’ll kiss my good boy all the time.”

“W-Will you hold me, too? Like you did that one me earlier?”

“Of course,” Michael smiled, cradling him close.

Jeremy snuggled into him. “Is it even possible to nut thirty times?”

“God, no.”

“Mm, that’s why it felt so good then.”

Michael snorted. “No one even touched you after the first one.”

“Oh, you know. He was lust.”

“Mhm. Wanna go take a nap on the couch?”

“God, I really do.”

Michael smiled, lifting him up. He was glad things were back to normal.


End file.
